User talk:EoGuy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, EoGuy! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Remember Me (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 22:28, March 23, 2009 Recent edits Please do not edit archived pages or closed discussions for spelling/grammar; aside from the fact that such pages shouldn't really need to be edited anyway, they don't need to have perfect spelling as they are not articles. You also should not be editing the discussion posts of other users, as that is changing what other people wrote. Articles are OK to edit for spelling, just not discussion posts. Thanks 31dot (talk) 09:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Remove me from Memory Alpha. :Thanks :Bil :EoGuy (talk) 15:42, July 15, 2015 (UTC) The structure of the site does not allow for MA admins to 'remove' anyone. If you don't want to come here anymore, simply stop coming. If that isn't enough, your account can be disabled by clicking the appropriate link on this page; but this will disable your account for all Wikia wikis. That said, it seems an overreaction to a simple request to not edit archived pages and the posts of others. 31dot (talk) 08:15, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The second reminder not to edit archived pages as described above. Tom (talk) 22:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Again. This. -- sulfur (talk) 02:48, February 24, 2016 (UTC) This will be your final warning to stop editing archived pages and the posts of others. If you do so again, you may be blocked. 31dot (talk) 16:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::This again. Do not edit archived pages as described above. As such, you have been blocked. :::Please respond here to confirm your understanding. -- sulfur (talk) 11:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC)